sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Standards (Seal album)
| recorded = 2017 | studio = Capitol Studios and United Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California, United States | genre = | length = 42:04 | label = | producer = Nick Patrick | prev_title = 7 | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} |rev2 = Express & Star |rev2score = 8/10 |rev3 = Beat |rev3score = 7.5/10 |rev4 = Evening Times |rev4score = |rev5 = The Argus |rev5score = |rev6 = The Times |rev6score = |rev7 = The Soul House |rev7score = B }} Standards is the tenth studio album by British soul and R&B singer-songwriter Seal. The album was released on 10 November 2017 by Decca Records and Virgin EMI Records. Background With the release of 7, Seal ended his recording contract with Warner Bros. Records. In an interview with Billboard in August 2017, Seal said he doesn't plan on releasing albums in the future: "The concept of going into a studio for however long and making a concept album, so to speak, I don't know if that's relevant these days or if indeed that is practical to do". He also added that he doesn't intend on signing with another major label. In September 2017, Universal Music announced the release of ''Standards. Seal said of the album: "This is the album I have always wanted to make. I grew up listening to music from the Rat Pack era, so recording these timeless tunes was a lifelong dream. It was a true honour to collaborate with the same musicians who performed with Frank Sinatra and so many of my favourite artists, in the very same studios where the magic was first made – it was one of the greatest days of my recording career." Track listing | length2 = 2:55 | title3 = I Put a Spell on You | writer3 = | length3 = 2:56 | title4 = They Can't Take That Away from Me | writer4 = | length4 = 3:16 | title5 = Anyone Who Knows What Love Is | writer5 = | length5 = 4:31 | title6 = Love for Sale | writer6 = Cole Porter | length6 = 3:45 | title7 = My Funny Valentine | writer7 = | length7 = 4:32 | title8 = I've Got You Under My Skin | writer8 = Cole Porter | length8 = 3:14 | title9 = Smile | writer9 = | length9 = 4:31 | title10 = I'm Beginning to See the Light | note10 = featuring The Puppini Sisters | writer10 = | length10 = 3:06 | title11 = It Was a Very Good Year | writer11 = Ervin Drake | length11 = 4:42 }} | length12 = 3:52 | title13 = Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow | writer13 = | length13 = 2:39 | title14 = Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting) | writer14 = | length14 = 3:37 }} | length15 = 2:55 }} Charts References Category:2017 albums Category:Seal (musician) albums Category:Decca Records albums